The Benders Way
by VampireHolic113GLAU
Summary: I ran and ran I was breathing hard. I could smell them they were close and I knew I had to confront them. But all I could think of was Seth. I didn't mean to hurt him but I this was my destiny I had to do this. I am so sorry Seth I whispered...
1. Preface

Hey Readers! This is my first Fanfiction. This story takes place after Breaking Dawn and the Cullens still live in Forks and yes Jacob did imprint on Nessie. In this story there wont be new wolves other than the ones that are owned by Stephanie Meyer. Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady. There will be the normal imprints; Emily(Sam), Kim(Jared), Rachel Black(Paul), Nessie(Jacob), Claire(Quil). I hope you like it! :)

****The mythical world of werewolves, shapeshifters, vampires and vampire hybrids were kept secret from the mortal world which was ruled by the Volturi. But there was another part of the mythical world. The Tai academy took in young warriors with special blood that came from ancestors before them and I just happened to be one of them. But I was different and my Sensei could see it and I proved it. At age 12 something magical happened, with one twitch of my hand I could make water do anything I wanted. I could freeze it, move it, boil it and create things. Sensei and my second cousins believed it was Water Bending. Sensei said that in ancient times chosen warriors were able bend one of the four elements and that there hasn't been one in a millennium years. The academy trained warriors called the Tai we had the basics; speed, reflexes, eye sight, hearing, and strength but none of them could match a vampire. I was what you called pretty. I was tall 5 foot 6, had long light, curly chesnut brown hair, tannish skin and honey colored eyes. I never really knew my parents I was what you called orphaned. For a long time I thought that the only family I had left was my two second cousins from my mom's side who also belonged to the academy. Shane and Jasmine my protectors and greatest friends. Shane was cute tall around 6ft with dirty blond hair, light brown eyes and some muscles and just turned 20 years old and his sister Jasmine was around 5 foot 7, long dirty blond hair with red highlights, green eyes and had just turned 17. When the academy had found out that my father had a brother that had two kids they decided to send me to live with them. Today I was on the plane heading towards Forks, Washington or should I said La push reservation home to the Quileute wolves and what made things worse was that two months ago I had phased into a giant fur ball. I was pretty big considering my age I was midnight black with sandy streaks and the funny thing is my eyes stayed the same honey color. When I shifted I grew much taller all the way to 6ft, I gained muscles and turns out I had to cut my hair to my caller bone. As the plane took off to Washington I read the letter that gave me the info on who I was staying with. It turns out my two cousins are friends but don't even know there brothers. Sam Uley and Embry Call were my mysterious cousins I have never met. My name is Dakota Uley and this is my life as a Tai water bender and a shapeshifting wolf. Wish me luck!


	2. Claustrophobic

**Hey Readers! In this story Sam Uley has a younger cousin Dakota from his father's side. So Joshua Uley had a younger brother who is Dakota's long lost father. This is the offical first chapter. I will try not to make my chapters too long or too short. Please read and feel free to review**

****The plane's movement and tiniest place to move around me made me claustrophobic and I knew I had a long flight ahead of me. The Tai academy is on an island in Hawaii so it is a bit of a trip. I started thinking I mean I know there are going to be shapshifters probably including Sam and Embry. Since I was one of them I really didn't want there first sentence out of there mouths when they see me to be "Hey Dakota I know your like my cousin but did you know your a shapeshifter?". So ya I aint doing that. I wanted to keep my identity secret from them and it wasn't time to reveal it anytime soon. I knew once they caught a whiff of me they would know so I silently summoned the air and water around me to make my sent smell like a normal human until I demand release.

"Ahah, that took some energy", I said not realizing I said that out loud as an elderly sitting next to be turned and started. Oops! I checked my watch two more hours until me land. Great. I quickly pulled out the note I was given with Info on exactly who I was staying with. _Sam Uley and Emily Young- soon to be Uley. _Ooh looks like I will be living with my oldest cousin who is 21 years old with his fiance Emily. Huh. I kept scrolling and scrolling until I found info on Embry Call. Apparently he and Sam were good friends but they had no idea they were half brothers. I said it HALF brothers so strange. My so called uncle had cheated on Sam's mom and had Embry with another. Dang so I knew I had to keep my mouth shut about that until the time is right. I pulled out my iPod touch and listened to music the rest of the plane ride.

As I waited around looking for Sam I thought, wait a minute I don't know who is picking me up. I pulled out the note and looked around for Sam's phone number. Aha I found it I mentally yelled. I reached into my pocket for my phone when there wasn't any I suddenly had a flash back. A stupid newborn vampire came across my sent and as I fought him my phone had slipped from my pocket and he had crushed it. So now I had no way to get a hold of my cousin.

"Dakota!" someone yelled. I turned around. There in all his glory was my cousin.


End file.
